Think Twice
by AngelGirl569
Summary: I usually hate songfics, but I was listening to Think Twice by Eve 6 last night and couldn't help but think up a story. What would happen if Inez and Matt dated, got into a fight, and he saw her with another man? Comment please! Rated T for language.


**Author's Note:**

**I usually hate Songfics, but last night I was listening to the song, Think Twice by Eve 6 and just got inspired. I thought to myself, "What would happen if Matt and Inez got together, had a fight, broke up, and he saw her with a different guy, all while Think Twice is playing on his iPod.**

* * *

><p>Matt walked the streets of R Fair City with his headphones angrily jammed onto his head. The reason for his ager? A certain brunette by the name of Inez Garcia.<p>

"Stupid bitch…" Matt mumbled under his breath. As the sweet tones of Eve 6 reverberated in his ears, he nodded his head rhythmically with the music. He stopped short at the sight ahead. A tall Hispanic guy with burly muscles and a slight stubble on his upper lip had his well toned arm around the cute fireball known as Inez. Matt felt a wave of sadness fall over him.

_When all is said and done_

_And dead_

_Does he love you_

_The way that I do_

Matt took a calming breath, but it only made his chest ache.

_Breathing in lightning_

_Tonight's for fighting_

_I feel the hurt_

_So physical_

Matt took a step towards the cheerful couple, intent on teaching that guy a lesson. He had no right to be parading around with Inez like that! Why, just yesterday it had been Matt with his arm around her. This guy didn't deserve the honor of her presence.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around_

_No more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around_

_No more_

Inez giggled into her hand and leaned up to kiss the guy sweetly on his roughly shaven cheek. She tickled his whiskers and he laughed, causing her great delight.

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Rooted to the spot, unable to move, Matt was helpless to the relentless memories attacking him as he watched the young, happy couple across the street. Flashbacks to last night began, and didn't stop till a stranger jostled him in passing.

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

The relationship had been dying anyway. Everywhere he had turned, there was a new dead end for them. He and Inez were bound to have broken up sooner or later, despite last night. Right?

_Wait till the day_

_You finally see_

_I've been here waiting_

_Patiently_

_Crossing my fingers and my T's_

_She cried on my shoulder_

_Begging please_

He would do anything to protect her, no matter what the consequences. He would wait for her till the end of time. But did she know that? She had seen his anger before, and that had been the downfall of everything.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around_

_No more_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around_

_No more_

The anger flared up inside of him. Red hot jealousy ignited, and he struggled to control his rage. How could she do this?

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

He had been trapped for too long. Had it been her plan, all this time, to make him love her so much that he would feel this much devotion and passion towards her?

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

He had tried to explain himself, he really had. He was the one who had walked out, not her. And the very next day, here she was with someone new. Was he just supposed to accept this? Slowly, his feet began to move.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking!_

The anger had been there last night too. It was his fault, all his fault.

…

_You caught him wasted_

…

The shame would never leave him.

_When I showed up_

_And he was there_

_I tried my best_

_To grin_

_And bear_

He couldn't take this, he couldn't take this! He tried to run, but his movements were slow and sluggish. Inez's and the guy's faces grew closer and closer…he ran.

_And took the stairs_

_But didn't stop at the street_

_But as we speak_

_I'm going down_

He tripped on the gutter and cried out. He could see the world around him swimming. The space pods launching in the distance. The approaching trucks, the people around him – Inez, looking scared beyond Hell, screaming for God knows why. All he felt was pain as tears rolled down his cheeks in acceptance.

'_Cause she spread her love_

_And burned me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

The pavement was cold under his cheek. His right headphone dug into his cheek. His vision fuzzed, and he swam in and out of consciousness. Piercing through the haze were a pair of dark brown eyes.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

The time for crying was over. He rolled out of the way of the oncoming truck and over onto the opposite street side. He felt no pain, only anger.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around_

_No more_

Walking towards the guy, Matt realized that he was taller, healthier, and a lot more fired up than this man, and the guy knew it.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

With a resounding Crack! he punched the man right across the face. Inez gasped, hand to her mouth. He turned to face her, riding this wave of adrenaline with confidence.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

He grasped her around the waist and pulled her into him.

_Come around_

They kissed passionately. She smiled at Matt, and they joined hands.

_No more_

Soon they were walking down the street as though nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but whatever. Comment, please! Oh, and if I made any errors in the lyrics, please tell me. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
